James Barnes
thumb|280px "Esto no es un patio trasero, Steve, es una guerra!" :―Bucky Barnes [fte.] James "Bucky" Barnes es el protegido y amigo de la infancia de Capitán Américay un miembro de una unidad especial de soldados aliados que se formó en la II Guerra Mundial conocida como el Howling Commandos. Biografía ''Capitán América: Primer venganza James Buchanan Barnes quedó huérfano a temprana edad y desde entonces vivía en un orfanato. Durante un día, se dio cuenta de un niño débil, escasa conseguir golpeado por algunos matones. Intervino y había guardado al niño, que se presentó como Steve Rogers. Años más tarde, durante una clase de arte Bucky y Steve averiguar que América ha sumado a la segunda guerra mundial. Durante las próximas dos semanas entrena a Steve en el gimnasio de boxeo de Goldie. Visitan nos reclutamiento y centro de inducción en Nueva York donde Steve es clasificado como 4F y rechazado del servicio. Pero Bucky se alistó en el ejército. Capitán América: El primer vengador Después de reunirse con él en su infancia, Bucky se convirtió en el mejor amigo de Rogers. Después del ataque de Pearl Harbor, Bucky se alistó en el ejército de Estados Unidos y asumió el título de sargento Barnes. El día antes de su envío hacia fuera a Inglaterra, Bucky ayudó a su amigo que Steve se golpearon por un matón le patadas en las bolas. Bucky y Steve fueron a la Expo de Stark en una fecha doble, aunque Bucky era divertirse, Steve estaba interesado en obtener por sexta vez. A pesar de las protestas de Bucky Steve pasó aunque con él pero despidieron a Bucky antes de hacerlo. Bucky y su unidad el 107 y enviados a Inglaterra al día siguiente. HYDRA lead by Johann Schmidt at the orders of the SSR but 150 of the men were either killed or captured while 50 barley escaped. Bucky and the Howling Commandos were among the captured. Bucky was taken to a prison where he was forced to work to desgin rockets called Valkyries, but it eventually became too much and he was taken to an isolation clinic for interrogation. But a few days later Steve (who had become Captain America infiltrated the base, freed the prisoners and evetually Bucky too. During the escape Bucky and Steve encountered Schmidt and Zola but were able to escape them and the facility before it blew and walked all the way back to base, 30 miles out. ">Un año más tarde, Bucky y su unidad constituida por 200 hombres fueron contra un grupo de sup Nazi llamado HYDRA plomo por Johann Schmidt en las órdenes de la RSS pero 150 de los hombres fueron muertos o capturados mientras 50 cebada escapó. Bucky y los Comandos aulladores fueron entre los capturados. Bucky fue llevado a una prisión donde se vio obligado a trabajar a los cohetes desgin llamados valquirias, pero finalmente se convirtió en demasiado y fue llevado a una clínica de aislamiento para interrogatorio. Pero unos días más tarde Steve (que se había convertido en Capitán América se infiltraron en la base, liberó a los presos y evetually Bucky demasiado. Durante el escape Bucky y Steve Schmidt con Zola, pero fueron capaces de escapar de ellos y la instalación antes que sopló y andaba todo el camino hacia la base, 30 millas fuera. Gabe Jones zipline on to the top of a HYDRA train. Bucky takes Captain America's shield and blocks him while he's down, but clearly not having the upper body strength to hold on to it when getting hit it shoots him out the side of the train and Cap is unable to save him, letting him fall into a icey river below. ">Bucky, Capitán América y Gabe Jones Canopy en la parte superior de una hidra tren. Bucky lleva escudo del Capitán América y los bloques mientras es hacia abajo, pero claramente no tener la fuerza de la parte superior del cuerpo para agarrarse a ella cuando golpea brotes de que él al lado del tren y la tapa es incapaz de salvarlo, dejándole caer un icey río abajo. Los Vengadores S.H.I.E.L.D. thinks he may still be alive. ">Archivos de Bucky Barnes es entre los estudiados por Steve Rogers, despierta en la actualidad. Curiosamente, se dice como "Missing in action", lo que implica que S.H.I.E.L.D. piensa que puede aún estar vivo. Capitán América: El soldado de invierno ''Para agregar Rasgos de carácter Steve Rogers, who he has always protected from bullies. ">Bucky Barnes es un hombre leal y valiente, una persona honesta y un buen soldado. Firmemente cree en el deber de proteger a su país y está deseoso de probar su propio valor. Es un amigo muy cercano de Steve Rogers, que él siempre ha protegido de matones. Barnes es un soldado altamente entrenado, un luchador experto y un tirador con talento. En batalla, utiliza armas de fuego canónicas. Relaciones Amigos y aliados *Steve Rogers/Capitán América - mejor amigo volvió enemigo dispuesto. *Howling Commandos **Dum Dum Dugan **Gabriel "Gabe" Jones **Jim Morita **Jacques Dernier **Montgomery Falsworth *Reserva científica estratégica **Peggy Carter **Howard Stark **Chester Phillips Enemigos *Cráneo rojo *Arnim Zola *Heinz Kruger Apariciones/actores *Marvel universo cinematográfico (3 películas) **''Captain America: The First Avenger (Primera aparición) , Sebastian Stan **Los Vengadores (Fotografía sólo) (escena de borrado) **Capitán América: el soldado de invierno ''-Sebastian Stan Detrás de las escenas *Sebastian Stan fue había considerado para el papel de Capitán América, pero obtuvo el papel de Bucky en su lugar. *Uniforme de Bucky se basa en su original y su nombre en clave la Soilder de invierno. *Sobre el papel, Stan declaró, "Steve Rogers y Bucky son ambos huérfanos y tipo de como hermanos. Que tipo de crecen juntos y cuidan de ellos. Es una cosa muy humana, afines... También quería buscar cómo su relación cambia una vez Steve Rogers se convierte en Capitán América. Siempre hay una competencia y siempre están one-upping entre sí. Presté atención a cómo Bucky es afectado por el cambio de Steve y de repente Steve es este líder ". *Cuando Steve encuentra Bucky enganchado hasta máquinas de laboratorio de HYDRA de Arnim Zolay Bucky es en una especie de trance, muchos fans asuman Zola fue experimentando con Bucky y lavado de cerebro con el soldado de invierno latente de programación, por lo tanto posiblemente lo que le permite sobrevivir a la caída y aparecen en una una secuela (como Stan es contratado para más películas de Marvel). Trivia *En los cómics, Bucky es menor de Steve Rogers. *Codename de Bucky es soldado de invierno, como su edad en los cómics. *Observe que Bucky no utilice una máscara como en los cómics, y su identidad no es un secreto. *Bucky utiliza el escudo del Capitán América, en los cómics de Bucky se convierte en Capitán América cuando Steve fue supuestamente muerto. *Bucky utiliza un simulador de francotirador cuando se convirtió en el soldado de invierno. *En los cómics, Bucky fue un entrenador y amante de la viuda negra, y los dos han reavivado su relación y se mantuvo constante desde la resurrección de Bucky. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Masculinos Categoría:El Capitan America Categoría:Barnes Categoría:Heroes Categoría:Aliados